JAG: Out with the Old, in with the New
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Takes place after 'The Four Percent Solution'. In this story, Mac's Corvette, not the Ford JAGMobile is totaled and now she needs a new car….
1. Chapter 1

Title: "…Out with the Old, in with the New"  
>Author: TxJAG_b ~ TnJAGAz<p>

Email:  
>Rating: GPG Some language, no violence

Spoilers: Could be, let's just say for the sake of argument there is….  
>Classification: Humor…<p>

Summary: Takes place after 'The Four Percent Solution'. Harriet is on reserve status, AJ has retired, Cresswell's in charge, Jen has moved out of Harm's building, Sturgis and Harm have buried the hatchet and Mattie is back with her father, Tom. In this story, Mac's Corvette, not the Ford JAGMobile is totaled and now she needs a new car….

A special thanks to my beta, Karen, for suggesting I do this. No I haven't abandoned …FMS, I'm just taking a break to post a short humorous story.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

Chapter 1

1325 Zulu/ 0725 Local

Toby's Car Care Center

Georgetown

"$25,000?"

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's eyes flared when she read the total written estimate the mechanic had just handed her.

Sarah MacKenzie's shock rapidly gave way to Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie's anger.

"$25,000 to get my car repaired?" She repeated with a hard edge in her voice.

The mechanic wasn't fazed. He heard it before about a thousand times before from hundreds of customers.

"Lady, that's just to get it operational again and I'm not guaranteeing it will keep running for long."

She gave him her best drill Sergeant death stare. "What kind of mechanic are you?"

He smirked. "An honest and realistic one, Colonel." He said to her as if talking to a slow child. "You ran head-on into a tree at what? Fifty-five miles an hour?"

"It was forty-five and the roads were slick," she replied coldly. She fixed him with her 'I'm a pissed off Marine' look.

He was about to give her a sarcastic 'yeah right' like he cared if she was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps—

Harm walked into the shop office at that moment and surveyed the situation: Ticked off Marine on one side, smug mechanic on the other. Not good.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, knowing full well there was.

Mac turned briefly to acknowledge his presence. "I'm handling it Harm," She turned back to the mechanic 'Toby' or at least that was the name embroidered in white script on the red oval patch on his dark blue coveralls.

"You mean you're going to charge me $25,000 to repair my car and you can't even guarantee it will run afterwards, Toby?"

"Colonel…Ma'am…." It was simply amazing how quickly Toby became more polite when a 6'4" Navy Commander stepped into the office. Mac wasn't buying his polite act and neither was Harm.

Toby's voice oozed greasy condescending charm – probably a male signal to the good Commander about how dumb this broad really was despite being a Marine Corps officer. "…you dropped your engine into the dirt when you hit that tree and the frame is bent in not one, but several places…truth is, we can repair the superficial damage and replace the engine, but-"

"But what?" inquired Harm 'innocently'. He hoped the man would continue sawing on that limb he was standing on. He really hated it when he had to help push someone like this lowlife off that limb.

Mac gave him her 'butt out, Navy' look. Harm winked. Mac wondered if the Top Gun lawyer jock had lost his mind.

Toby hadn't noticed the subtle exchange between the two officers. He was too busy treating Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie like a high school cheerleader.

"Well Ma'am, Sir, when a car hits a tree head-on at fifty-five-"

"Forty-five," Mac corrected through clenched teeth.

That threw Toby momentarily. "Right, uh, forty-five miles an hour, it kinda knocks things loose-"

"Knocks 'things loose', Toby?" Mac the attorney immediately zeroed in on his casualness, "What kind of 'things'?"

Harm stood behind her, pulling himself up to his full height, to make sure the man could see all 6'4" of him. What Toby focused on though, was the mille rhinds on the Commander's shoulder boards.

Toby had a buddy that was in the service and had spent some time in the brig for partying a little too hearty while on shore leave. The cute little number who had bailed him out and got him a slap on the wrist had worn the same shoulder boards – a JAG Corps attorney.

Oh Crap.

"Toby?" Mac said sweetly. She knew he had just figured out just who he had been trying to snow, "Knocks what kinds of things loose?" Mac had adopted a dumb broad lilt to her voice, repeating her question in a surprisingly soft tone. Harm braced for the storm that was about to hit. He had been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of her bait and switch tactics many times before.

Toby's audible swallow was followed by a row of sweat beads on his forehead near his hairline.

Harm stood looking impassively at the man – Mac was getting ready to eat him alive.

Toby began his mechanics' song and dance. "Well, there's the electrical system; wiring sometimes comes loose weeks, even months after the wreck. Taillights, headlights, the whole ignition could be affected."

Harm and Mac stood like two angry parents talking with a wayward teenage son, waiting patiently for more.

"…then there's the fuel lines," added Toby in a sage sounding voice, "the impact could cause fittings and seals to come loose, cause a slow leak, even cause the car to catch fire."

No response.

"There's also the coolant and heater hoses, the fittings and clamps might be slightly bent meaning-"

"Meaning the hoses might fall off later, say on a bumpy road…." said Mac as if the light of his superior thinking was breaking her out of the darkness of her female ignorance.

"Exactly, Colonel, exactly…." Toby inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the lady light Colonel was buying this.

Trouble was that Toby didn't know Harm and Mac had heard this kind of weaseling explanation thousands of times from hundreds of clients.

"I see," said Mac pretending to be deep in thought. She wasn't buying it and neither was Harm.

Harm smiled a self-effacing smile. "So how much, in round figures, would it cost to get it running, safety wise, of course."

"Of course, yeah sure," said Toby quickly realizing that the lawyer knew what he'd been trying to do. "Um, probably about $20,000, I mean, $15,000, yeah $15,000 will get the Colonel's car moving again."

"Mac, what do you say?" said Harm as he pretended he was bargaining with her. Mac quickly caught on to what he was doing, but wanted to make Toby sweat a little more.

"I don't know Harm, you know how I am with cars, gosh, they are just so powerful and complex and I'm really ignorant about them." She smiled sweetly at Toby. "Of course, if I get taken, I'm sure their home office would love to hear how US soldiers are being given inflated estimates."

Toby's eyes flew wide open at that comment. "Ma'am I assure you, we don't do anything like that here at-"

"So for, $25,000, you would do any…say…follow-up work that needed to be done…at no additional charge, of course," Mac smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. She had him.

"Of course Ma'am," said Toby weakly, "at no additional charge."

"Great," said Mac beaming him her DI smile, "Outstanding Toby."

For his part Toby looked like he had just lost a prune eating contest. "Yes Ma'am, no problem at all…always happy to serve our servicemen and uh, servicewomen."

"Good, good." She turned to Harm "What do you think, can you drop me by here, say Thursday afternoon to pick it up—you did say Thursday afternoon, right Toby?"

"Yes Ma'am, she'll be ready Thursday afternoon."

"Great!" She gave him that big smile again. "Oh and Toby, just get her running again. I'll take care of the rest myself." Mac's sunny smile had disappeared behind a face of hard stone.

Toby looked to Harm for sympathy and found none. "Yes Ma'am, just like you said, enough to get it running."

"Thanks Toby," Mac walked past Harm as he opened the door for her. Harm turned and gave Toby a warning look that needed no words to be understood.

Toby nodded his acceptance of his fate.

The two JAG Corps attorneys walked toward Harm's Lexus

"Can you believe that guy?" Ground out Mac as she stalked over to his SUV.

Harm carefully opened the passenger door and gently guided the angry Marine into her seat. "We'll make a call from the office to the local Better Business Bureau and the Falls Church fraud task force." Then another more pressing thought filled his mind. "Did you say Bud was bringing his minivan over here later this week?"

Mac settled into the seat and fastened herself in. "Yes, he is," she said in sudden realization that she wanted Bud to avoid having to deal with this slug. "I'll let him know to take his van to some other mechanic." Harm shut her door and crossed around in front of the SUV opened the driver's side door and slid in behind the driver's seat.

"Do you think Toby will get his feelings hurt?" Harm said in jest

Mac smirked at his comment as he turned over the engine. "I'm sure he'll be devastated."

They had traded small talk on their way back. At first Mac had been sullen and fired off sarcastic comments. But with Harm's cajoling and good-natured jokes, he had her smiling and joking as they drew nearer to Falls Church.

As the Commander neared the intersection where they turned into the JAG Corps Headquarters parking lot, he looked over at Mac. The Marine Lieutenant Colonel's brief, sunny smile had disappeared behind clouds of wistfulness. She had been so happy when she got bought that Corvette and sold that old Jeep Cherokee so many years ago.

"Hey Marine, penny for your thoughts…."

Mac blinked as if shaking herself out of a daydream, and gave Harm an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry Harm, what did you say?"

He made the turn into the lot and headed for front gate where the two guards waited to inspect their security admission badges. "I said ' penny for your thoughts.'"

"Nothing in particular really, it's just I…I really liked that car," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked out window at the parking lot.

"Yeah, she was a beauty," Harm said smoothly, "but I'm really glad her owner got out of it okay."

"Thanks," she said with a small winsome smile.

Harm pulled up to the gate guardhouse and stopped. Both attorneys handed their id badges to the Corporal who saluted them when the Lexus stopped. After Harm and Mac returned the salute, the solider took their badges turned around and conferred with the Sergeant in the gatehouse.

After a quick but routine check, he handed the badges back to them. They exchanged salutes and he waved them through.

"Where are you going to take it to get it fixed?" Harm said continuing their interrupted conversation.

"Well it certainly won't be Toby doing the work," she snorted. Then she relented, not wanting to waste any more anger on that jerk. Mac blew out a frustrated sigh. "Not sure yet, Toby was *supposed* to be the best."

"The best?" he repeated with a hint of doubt.

"He was recommended by my neighbor, from two doors down." She explained

"Are you sure he wasn't getting a cut of the profits Mac?" Harm quipped, trying to lighten her mood again. He pulled into an available parking space next to Sturgis' BMW.

It worked. "Funny Harm," she smiled again, and then she turned serious thinking about the task ahead of her. "Well, I guess I'll have to get a rental until I can find a replacement-"

"A rental? No Mac, don't do that. Their rates are impractical and their insurance is ridiculous. And don't forget, many have GPS receivers so they can track you if you're speeding-"

"Are you implying that I speed, Navy?" There was a hardness to her voice. Harm knew it wasn't true anger. He knew she was just trying to rattle him.

"No, not at all," he winked at her, "but let's say for the sake of argument, you were late to a meeting with a client…." While he let the thought hang, he turned off the SUV and put it in park.

She held up her hands in surrender. "All right Harm, all right; you've made your point, so what do you suggest?"

It was evident he already had an idea in mind. "How about leasing?" he suggested as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.

"A leased car?" Now Mac sounded doubtful.

Harm turned toward her. "Yeah Mac, leasing a car is a good option. You get to try out a model to see if you like it-"

She wasn't completely convinced this was such a red-hot idea. "You're leaving out the part about getting my car repaired – who's going to repair it?"

"I will." He replied confidently.

"You will." She repeated incredulously as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yes, I will…with Sturgis' help." He smiled sheepishly at her as he undid his safety belt.

"You and Sturgis?" She rolled her eyes at this inane idea and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Harm, this is not a Sunday afternoon job, we're talking about major repairs."

"Sturgis and I have done this kind of work before, and I know where we can rent the equipment we'll need." He said defensively.

"Harm, my car isn't a science fair project for you two boys to fool around with-"

"Mac, the shape it's in now, you'd be better off to drive it straight to the junkyard. C'mon Marine, let us give it a shot." It was rare when he pleaded with her about anything. She thought it was kinda cute.

"Okay Counselor," she relented, "but I want weekly status reports." The tone in her voice indicated she wouldn't budge on this.

Harm began grinning and threw her a mock salute. "Aye, aye Colonel."

"Cut that out." She said shaking her head while giving him an amused smile.

-TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Out with the Old, in with the New - Chapter 2

A/N: Notes and disclaimers can be found in Chapter 1

1730 Zulu/ 1130 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac was looking at the transcript of the Ames Hearing when she heard a knock on her doorframe.

The Marine's beautiful brown eyes lifted to look at the open doorway. "Yes?"

Harmon Rabb stood there in his winter uniform looking good enough to eat. He was leaning casually against the doorframe the way he did when he wanted something. "You busy?"

She put the folder down and placed her hands interlaced on top of it. "It'll keep until after lunch, what's up?"

"What do you say we grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled. "If we can make it quick; I'm due in court in 45 minutes, 21 seconds."

Harm thought about this for a moment. "Beltway? I'll buy."

She got up from her desk picking up her purse and cover as she walked toward him. "Sure, let's go."

Harm and Mac stood at the counter waiting for their order. Presently Hal Jamison came back to the front with their lunches and gave both of them a quick smile.

"Here you go, Colonel, Commander." Hal gave Mac a quick sympathetic nod. "Hey Colonel, sorry about the car."

She smiled warmly at the man's sympathy. "Thanks Hal,"

Just as quickly he was back to being the super efficient counterman. "You're good to go; knock'em dead in court, ma'am. You too, Commander."

Harm gave him a wry smile. "How about just wishing me luck with my witness interviews this afternoon, Hal?"

Hal faltered for a moment. "Uh, sure, Commander,"

Mac threw the Commander a slightly annoyed look. "Don't mind him, Hal, he just likes giving you a hard time." She gave the counterman another warm smile hoping to irk Flyboy. "Thanks again, see you later." She winked at him for emphasis.

He gave her one of his best smiles, his chest bursting with pride at pleasing her. "I'll be here, ma'am." His smile quickly vanished when he saw a highly perturbed aviator/lawyer glaring at him. "Sir."

Harm, for his part, was still trying to communicate with his blue eyes his displeasure at Hal's antics. Mac giggled devilishly as she dragged the glowering Commander out of the establishment.

As they walked back to their building's courtyard, Harm took the opportunity to ask the question he'd wanted to ask as soon as they had left for lunch.

"So, what kind of car?" He began in the middle of his thought.

Mac was totally taken by surprise "Excuse me?" she blurted out.

Harm smiled at her confusion gently shaking his head. "Sorry, what kind of car, vehicle, are you thinking about?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him "Getting tired already of my company on the drive to and from work, Navy?"

Harm was immediately on his guard hoping he hadn't insulted her. "No, not at all Mac.

I just think you shouldn't wait too long."

She liked doing this to him. It was fun. "Why Harm? Are cars going out of season?" She smiled sweetly at him as she walked over to the shaded table and sat down.

That sweet smile of hers always threw him off balance. He sat down opposite her. "Um, no, I'm just saying ah, you might want to think about leasing before you, or I, get assigned to another JAGMAN investigation-"

She gave him a soulful look and batted her long dark lashes at him. "What, you won't lend me your Lexus if you go off to some carrier? You know I would take good care of it."

He tried to fight off her temptress charms and focus on the subject at hand. "You know that's not it Mac; what happens if you get assigned an investigation while I'm gone?"

She pretended to give it some serious thought. Then her eyes brightened. "You can get Bud or Sturgis to pick you up. C'mon Haarmm, you know you'll be too busy flying Tomcats or Hornets to worry about your car-"

It would have been tempting to give in to her charms especially the way she drew out his name. But Hammer had a target and he was boring in for the kill. "Mac now's the perfect time to get a car, dealers are eager to make deals this time of year… it's usually their slowest season."

She sighed giving him a small smile to let him know he had won this round. "You've got a point," she said as she unwrapped her sandwich and began eating. This unusually warm weather would disappear soon, so it was nice of Harm to invite her to eat out like this.

"So, what kind of car *do you* suggest?" She said between bites.

"Well, it's more a question of what kind of car *do you* like, Mac?"

It really made her feel good when he did little things like that.

"Well," she said after she swallowed her bite of sandwich, "I was thinking about either a Ford Thunderbird or maybe one of those new Ford Mustangs-"

Harm put down his cup. "Unt uh Marine," he said sharply.

Mac put down her sandwich. "Why not?" She bristled.

Harm quickly realized he had put his foot in it. "Mac, look, I want you to have vehicle that offers you more protection…."

She was intrigued. "More protection?"

"Mac," he took her hands in his and looked intently into her deep brown eyes, "You almost got yourself killed; I want something safer for you."

She felt the warmth in his hands and her skin tingled. "So that the next time I run into a tree I'll do more damage to the tree?" Her eyes sparkled.

Harm gave her a self-effacing smile. "If you want to put it that way, yeah. Mac, if it protects you, I'm all for it."

Mac started to pick up her sandwich again. "Okay, what do you suggest and if you say Humvee, I'm gonna slug you," she warned playfully.

Even when she was teasing, Harm knew the Light Colonel was to be taken seriously. "Easy Marine, I wouldn't do that…."

Mac was not ready for Harm being this caring. She put down her sandwich again. "Oh, okay, then what do you suggest?"

Harm set his briefcase down on the table, opened it, and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Well I've done some research…."

Mac couldn't believe this. "You're serious, aren't you?" A small surprised laugh escaped her.

Harm wasn't about to be deterred. "Mac, transportation is a serious investment – look, I compared price, gas mileage, mechanical reliability-"

"-crash safety ratings?" She quipped lightly; giving him what she thought was a warm smile.

Harm gave her a look of mock annoyance. "Be serious Mac…yes, I figured that in too."

She giggled. "Harm, you are something else," She took another small bite of her sandwich as she looked at the figures.

The aviator/lawyer wanted her to take this seriously. "C'mon Marine, just take a look – I think you'll like some of these choices…." He took a bite of his sandwich and sip from his cup to wash it down.

Mac took the list Harm had handed her and began reading.

"Ford Expedition, Lincoln Navigator…."

"Those are the biggest…." Harm pointed out unnecessarily.

She shot him a sarcastic smirk. "Uh huh. Harm, I'll go along with a sport utility vehicle, but not a land battleship. Besides I'd need exclusive access to an oil-rich nation just to keep its tank full."

He hadn't expected that. "Okay, well how about these?" he said pointing further down the list.

Mac saw one particular choice that caught her eye "Mercedes? Humm, nice…."

"But expensive," Harm cautioned.

Mac raised an eyebrow in her classic quizzical look. "I thought you did a *comparison analysis* and that these were the *best* all around." She said pointedly.

"The Mercedes is on the low end," he casually explained, giving her another self-effacing smile as he took another bite of his sandwich and chased it down with another sip from his cup.

Mac shook her head smiling slightly at his logic and went back to reading from the list. "Because of its price…?"

The naval Commander nodded. "Yeah; but take a look here at the middle of the list…."

This time both of Mac's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Dodge Durango… Nissan Murano… Saturn Vue?"

"Hey, that's not a bad one." He said in defense of putting the Saturn SUV on the list.

She snorted her disbelief, "I'm *not* driving the same kind of car as Commander Coleman," she grumbled and continued reading.

Harm was about to say something in response when Mac's eyes seemed to focus on particular name on the list.

"Jeep Liberty…." The Marine Light Colonel seemed distracted as she finished saying the name. She took a quick sip of her drink.

Harm became concerned by her change. "Mac?"

She shook herself from her reverie and gave him a gentle smile. "Oh, sorry Harm; it's nothing…it's just…how did you know?"

Harm was confused. "Know what?"

Mac shook her head at his feigned confusion and rewarded him with a warm smile. "When I was first assigned to JAG I had a Jeep Cherokee, I…I bought it when I was stationed at Quantico…."

Harm being the type of guy he was had taken notice of everything about her the moment she arrived at JAG, including that nondescript Cherokee. It was a cinch that she liked off road vehicles so she could indulge in her hobby of paleontology. The Cherokee could do that and was a sensible and practical vehicle that appealed to her Marine sensibilities.

The Corvette that was right now in Toby's loving care was an indulgence, really. To see what Harm loved about Corvettes – that part was obvious. However it also satisfied her wild side and that need for an adrenalin rush. But the need for speed comes with a price as Mac found out. This vehicle would have a little of both worlds…or so he hoped.

"Well, the Liberty is a little peppier and little sportier than a Cherokee…." He said jocularly.

"Hmmmm…." Mac looked at the list again. She took another bite of sandwich, which finished it off. She upended her cup and finished off her drink.

He leaned in closer. He sensed time was running out. "What do you think Mac?"

She got up and tossed her empty cup and sandwich wrapper into the waste can. "I think I've got ten minutes and seventeen seconds to make it to Judge Helfman's courtroom."

Harm tried to stall her. "Mac, wait…."

Mac gave him a gentle warning look. "Harm, I don't want to be late…."

He had to try one more time. "But what about the car?"

She flashed him a seductive smile. "I'll think about it Harm, right now I gotta go…."

She hurried over to the entrance and caught the front door just as it was shutting. Harm sat there with his open briefcase and papers. As the door closed, he gathered up his papers and placed them back in the case.

Mac spent most of the afternoon in court. Harm was busy too, interviewing character witnesses for the upcoming Ensign Dawson murder case.

When 1730 rolled around, Harm heard Mac open her door, walk into her office, and shut her door. He immediately got up out of his chair, walked over to her door, and knocked twice.

A muffled invitation floated through the door. "Come in, it's open…,"

Harm opened the door and saw Mac sitting back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"That bad?" He ventured.

She sighed heavily. "The worst; Bud made chop suey out of my defense," she said dejectedly as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

Harm sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "We've created a monster, haven't we?"

"Yep," she answered him back. Then she looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry for cutting out on you earlier today." She really meant it. Why she liked teasing him like that, leaving him the way she did at lunch, she'd never know.

Harm gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay Mac, I understand; you had a court date."

Mac laughed mirthlessly. "Don't remind me about that disaster, please." She wanted to change the subject. "So did you just come in here to torture me, or did you have something else on your mind?"

"Well, I thought I would check to see if you had given any thought to what kind of car you liked best."

"Haarrm," she groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "Please, not right now, okay?"

He got up from the chair and walked over to her chair and knelt down beside her. "Come on Marine," he gently coaxed, "Shopping for a new car can be therapeutic…."

Mac gently pushed him away. "If you don't mind I'd rather wallow in my grief and self-pity a little while longer…."

Harm stood up and shook a warning finger at her. "Maac,"

As Harm was trying to press home his point, Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts appeared at the door.

He threw both an uneasy smile as only Bud Roberts could do. "Commander; Colonel…."

"Bud," Harm said jocularly. "Heard you beat the Colonel in court today…." That earned the former Top Gun an evil glare from the Marine attorney.

Bud winced as Mac continued to glare at Harm. Harm chuckled at her attempt at the evil eye.

"Ignore him, Bud," she said pointedly, and then quickly changed the subject. "What do you need?" she said sweetly to him, ignoring Flyboy's antics.

"I just wanted to thank you…ma'am…." She gave him a puzzled look.

"For letting you beat me?" She jested.

Bud's innocent eyes went wide as he took her remark the wrong way. "Oh no, ma'am! Nothing like that…."

Harm smiled. Mac shot him a dirty look and then turned back to Bud.

"I just wanted…to thank you, for, you know, for warning me about Toby…." Bud said in his stumbling manner that seemed to come out whenever he talked to his two mentors about something delicate – or at least what he thought was delicate.

Mac smiled warmly at the junior officer. "You're welcome, Bud."

"Hey, Bud, don't I get any credit for helping?" Harm asked in mock petulance.

Bud nodded. "Oh absolutely sir. It's just that Colonel MacKenzie told me about what Toby tried to do to her. She said though, that you were a big help."

Harm was intrigued. "How so?" Mac saying nice things about his help?

"She said you threw him a 'mean look,'" Bud quipped.

That caught the aviator/lawyer flatfooted. "A mean look…." he repeated.

Mac snickered.

Bud smiled slyly. "Yes Sir." He quickly turned his attention to Mac. "Colonel, I'm sorry I beat you today."

The Marine in Mac was eating up this attention and the way Bud handled his old mentor. "Don't be sorry, Bud, we all win some and lose some." She said lightly.

Bud nodded sagely. "Yes, ma'am."

Still she couldn't let him get too comfortable. "But the next time we meet, I'm gonna kick your six around that courtroom."

Bud brightened at that. "Looking forward to you trying, ma'am."

Harm had had enough of this mutual admiration society. "Bud, shouldn't you be getting home to Harriet?"

Bud looked as if the general had just walked in unannounced. "Oh my gosh! Harriet! I was supposed to pick her up at the Y' twenty minutes ago!" He looked to the two officers for dismissal.

Harm chuckled at the former Seahawk PR officer now JAG attorney. "Go Bud,"

"Tell Harriet I said hello, Bud," Mac called after him as he started to leave.

"Yes ma'am, Commander," Bud excused himself and hurriedly stomped through the Bullpen, headed for the double doors and the elevator beyond.

"He's grown up to be quite a man, hasn't he?" Harm said lightly.

Mac rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Just take me home, please."

Harm shot her a long-suffering look. "Oh all right, spoil sport."

-TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Out with the Old, in with the New - Chapter 3

A/N: Notes and disclaimers can be found in Chapter 1

0045 Zulu/1845 Local

Leesburg Pike

Traffic was unusually heavy this evening. The Beltway had been gridlocked with numerous minor accidents since they left JAG Headquarters. That meant the surface roads were filled with people trying to make it home before late evening.

The result was creeping traffic. Harm and Mac hadn't made much progress toward the District so far. As Harm was headed toward Four Corners, he flipped on his turn signal.

Mac who had been dozing, opened one eye and turned her head toward him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy cross-examination voice.

Harm was unperturbed by her question. "Getting us out of this traffic for a moment. While we're enjoying this moment of peace, I'll show you some of your car options."

"Harm, I thought I told you I didn't want to do this today," Mac said in a warning voice.

The tall Commander gave her a quick look. "C'mon Marine, it'll make you feel better."

Mac didn't want to do this. "I'm not in a mood to talk to salesmen today, Harm."

"C'mon Mac. Just one," he wheedled.

It was cute when he was reduced to this, so she gave in. "All right Harm, but just this one, okay?"

A satisfied smile crossed his face as he pulled into the car lot. "Sure."

Harm parked the Lexus. Presently, a portly black bearded 'gentleman', in the loosest sense of the term, dressed in dark blazer and tan pants strolled up to the SUV.

He gave the SUV an appreciative if somewhat greasy smile. "98 Lexus XLV, right? Am I right?"

Harm wondered if this maybe hadn't been such a good idea. "Um, yeah."

The salesman was on a roll. "And how many miles? Wait, don't tell me…75,000 – no wait, make that 80,000; time for trade-in eh?" He gave both soldiers a sly smile.

This man was moving fast.

Harm felt he was on shaky ground. "Uh…"

Mac smiled in grim satisfaction at Harm's discomfort. Served him right for insisting on doing this right now.

"…and I bet the little lady wants you to get a lower mileage SUV right? Or are you two interested in minivans?"

"Uh, we're not together," Harm was finally able to get out.

The salesman looked momentarily confused.

"We're not married," Mac clarified gruffly, "I'm not the 'little woman'."

He looked from Harm to Mac not sure what to think. Then a thought hit him as another sly smile lit up his face.

"Oh I get it, girlfriend and boyfriend right? Helping him pick out a new car?" He was quite proud of his cleverness.

Harm coughed and Mac giggled at the mention of these words echoing something he had said to Mac years before.

She gave the man a friendly smile. "Other way around…and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just friends, all right?"

The salesman nodded in an exaggerated fashion. He might make a sale after all. "Ah…just friends, I see, I see, and you're just helping her out right? Well, you've come to the right place. Colonel, I've got some real beauts over here; sleek, fast…."

This was not going well at all. "She's looking at SUV's," Harm corrected this fast talker.

That didn't bother this guy. "SUV's? Well, then you've got to see this little number right over here, low mileage…."

Reluctantly, they both got out of the Lexus as the salesman quickly scuttled around to her side. Truth be known they actually felt safer when they had the body of the Lexus between them and this slick character.

He steered Mac into the sea of new and pre-owned SUV's.

As the man began extolling the virtues of a brown nondescript SUV. Mac turned her head and shot Harm a nasty look.

For his part, Harm leaned against his Lexus and tilted his cover down over his eyes so he didn't have to see Mac's piercing stare.

Twenty minutes later, Mac stomped over to the Lexus.

"That was a dirty trick," she growled.

"Come on Mac," said Harm pleading his case, "the best way to get started is to dive right in…."

Sometimes Flyboy had a fascinating way of putting things. "Dive right in? Harm, there's diving in and then there's tossing someone out in deep water without a lifejacket."

Harm was genuinely confused by her reaction. After all he was trying to help her. "What are you so mad about?"

Mac walked over to the Lexus and yanked her door open. "Just do me a favor. Shut up and get in the car, Commander, before the motor mouth finds out I've deserted him."

Washington rush hour traffic continued to creep along, they had just crossed under the Beltway when the Commander spotted another likely dealership. He flicked on his turn signal so that he could pull into the lot.

Mac put her head back against the headrest and moaned. "Harm, I'm tired and want to go home."

"Just one more Mac," he said gently.

Even though her innate sense of time told her the exact hour and minute, she looked at her illuminated watch dial and sighed to make a point to the hardheaded Tomcat Top Gun. "Harm it's going on seven thirty…."

He gave her a quick pleading look as he started to pull in the lot. "Come on Mac, I promise this is the last one…."

She knew he meant it this time. "Oh, all right…."

Harm pulled all the way into the lot and shut off his lights and engine.

He put on the emergency brake and faced his tired Marine partner. "Okay Mac, I've heard this place has pretty good deals."

"Great," she grumbled, "Harm, please, can't you just take me home?"

"No guts, no glory Marine," Harm quipped, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I'll get you for this Harmon Rabb," she said as she climbed out of the Lexus and shut the door.

Mac walked over to the row of silent SUVs and began looking at the price stickers affixed to their side windows.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Mac fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh great, here we go again," she hissed to herself.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm just looking," she said evasively hoping he would take the hint.

"Oh okay, well when you're ready I'll be over here." He said in slightly disappointed voice.

(I'll bet.) "Right, thank you," she said distractedly continuing her survey of the stickers.

Mac stopped at one particular SUV.

The cherry red color appealed to her as did the sport package the price sticker displayed.

She turned around, expecting the salesman to be hovering right next to her shoulder. He wasn't there. She scanned the parking lot and then spotted him right where he said he would be in a booth toward the front of the lot.

Mac made her way to the booth where he was indeed sitting reading a newspaper. He was dressed in brown slacks and a white shirt without a tie. His tweed sports jacket hung on the wall beside him. His blond hair was cut close, but not in a crew-cut.

She walked up to the window. "Excuse me,"

The young salesman put down his paper, got up and moved out toward her.

"Yes ma'am?" he said, politely waiting for her to respond.

That threw her off.

"I…I want to take the red model for a test drive," she said hesitantly.

"The red one?" he replied, there were several red SUVs on the lot.

Mac gave him an embarrassed smile. "Down there," she pointed toward the red Jeep Liberty.

He wanted to be sure which red one she wanted to drive. "The cherry red one?" He asked.

(Oh great, here comes the hard sell…)

He gave her an easy, if embarrassed smile "All right Lieutenant Colonel…it is Lieutenant Colonel isn't it? I'm not up on my military ranks – I'm from a small town-"

Mac chuckled at his boyishness – even if it was an act. "It's Lieutenant Colonel, but I'm correctly addressed as Colonel. Colonel MacKenzie," she smiled and offered her hand to soften the instruction on formal address.

He nodded and shook her warm soft hand. "Yes ma'am. Okay Colonel MacKenzie, just let me get the lock box key…" He went back in the booth and retrieved the key from the wall.

Mac sat in the driver's seat admiring the layout.

"Turn her over if you like, ma'am," the salesman offered. Mac had learned his name was Jake.

She turned the ignition key and the SUV's engine purred to life. Mac could feel the new car bug overtaking her, the feel of the plush fabric seats, the intoxicating odor of 'new car smell' it was overwhelming the rational Marine in her.

"Can we take her out?" She said anxiously to the salesman, her eyes bright with excitement.

He smiled a knowing smile. He knew exactly how she felt. "Sure Colonel," he answered warmly, "Just let me get my jacket and a temporary tag…I'll be right back."

Thirty minutes later Harm watched as the cherry red SUV pulled up beside him. Mac got out and walked over to the tall Commander.

Harm pushed his cover up so he could see the vehicle and the Colonel. "Well?"

Mac was grinning from ear to ear, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I haven't had this much fun in a while," she said with her eyes twinkling. Jake was smiling too.

"That's some smile," Harm just had to rib her about this.

"Yeah," she sighed distractedly, giving Jake a winsome smile.

"So Colonel, what'll it take to get you to drive out of here with her tonight?" Jake liked being nice to her, but he did have sales to make.

Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie chuckled softly, "Let's talk." She turned back to Harm. "We may be awhile," she elaborated to the Commander.

Harm gave her his killer smile. "Don't worry about me, I can keep myself amused."

Mac had another idea. "Why don't you come along? I could use a-"

"Car expert?" he said with a smirk on his face.

She gave him a mock exasperated look as only Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie could do. "No, I was going to say I could use a confidant."

He held out his arm. "Then you've got one,"

Mac sat down, opened her checkbook and began writing the final figure she and Harm had agreed upon when they had their conference outside Jake's office.

Harm had served as a good confidant, advising her when he thought she needed it, backing off when she indicated she was happy with what Jake told her.

Now Jake had gone down the hall a moment to take a phone call he said was another customer who needed some more information on a car he had looked at earlier in the day. In truth, he was probably double-checking with the Manager about the bottom dollar, out the door price for the Liberty SUV.

Whether or not it was a ploy didn't matter to the Marine Lieutenant Colonel. She had made up her mind. Negotiations were over. She began writing out her check.

"You're sure?" Harm asked as he watched her write the figure.

"I want this Harm," she whispered to him as she finished writing.

"Okay, Marine,"

Jake reentered the room and looked at the two of them. Must be her husband the way he sits so close to her, he observed. "Well ma'am? What did you decide to do?"

Mac pulled the check out of her book and handed it to him.

Jake looked it over as he did with all transactions done with checks. Can never be too careful these days. Even with soldiers.

"Lieutenant Colonel…Sarah…MacKenzie? I take it ma'am that Commander MacKenzie isn't contributing to your purchase."

Harm's eyes widened in surprise. Jake hadn't taken notice as he had begun work on Mac's temporary license plate. Mac, for her part, stifled a surprised giggle that was trying to escape her lips.

It really was an honest mistake and given the circumstances perfectly acceptable.

Mac gave him an effervescent smile. "He's Commander Rabb."

"Oh…" The expletive was unsaid, but Jake knew that mistakes like this could cost a person a sale. He nervously looked over at the navy Commander. "Then he's-"

"—a good friend," the Marine said quickly finishing the sentence for him before he compounded his mistake.

Harm gave the man a wry smile.

"Yes he is, ma'am," Jake said somewhat embarrassed, "He sure is."

Mac pulled into the JAG Corps parking lot early the next morning in time to see Jennifer Coates get out of her older model Ford Escape.

"Good morning, Petty Officer," Mac said brightly as she returned Coates' salute.

"Good morning Colonel," she returned as she surveyed Mac purchase "New car ma'am?"

She inquired smartly.

"Yes Coates, I got it last night. What do you think?"

Jennifer nodded as she finished her survey of the SUV. "Very nice, ma'am." Jennifer's professional face revealed a hint of sly smile as she asked her next question. "Did the Commander help you pick it out?"

The Marine Colonel caught her surprised laugh before it could escape. Coates could be very perceptive at times, and that could become a problem if not controlled.

Mac cocked her head and raised one eyebrow in question.

Jennifer hurried to explain her query. ""I- I know the Commander was asking you about cars yesterday ma'am, and I saw you leave together-"

The Marine attorney deftly cut her off before this situation got any more dangerous.

"No actually, I picked it out – he was along for moral support."

Coates' mask of professionalism snapped into place. "I understand completely, ma'am. He's good to have along on transactions like this, isn't he?" she ventured.

Mac admired the spunky young Petty Officer's bravado. "Yes he is Coates," she allowed.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder at an approaching red classic corvette. "Speaking of the devil, ma'am…."

Harm's corvette pulled into the lot and parked right next to Mac's new car. He got out and grinned at her.

Coates threw another smart salute. "Good morning, sir."

Harm returned the salute. "Good morning, Coates. How's the new apartment?"

"A bit nosier than your place, sir," replied the Petty Officer with somewhat awkward smile as she nodded, "but I think it's going to work."

Harm gave her a self-effacing smirk. "That's good, Coates,"

It still hurt that Jen had been forced to move out, thanks to an untimely and unwelcome visit by Pia Bonfilio, one of her "old friends" from Hagerstown. Still, the Navy Commander really couldn't blame her. His apartment building was somewhat isolated, and had few long-term tenants. At least in the place she was now sharing with two other Petty Officers, they could watch out for each other. Still he missed having her there.

Before he let those thoughts drag him down any further, he focused on his favorite Marine and her new toy.

"Good morning, Colonel," he said genially.

"Good morning, Commander," Mac was positively glowing this morning, basking in the sunshine of her new purchase.

"Ma'am, sir, if you'll excuse me?" the young Petty Officer was eager to let them have a few moments alone.

"Go ahead, Coates," Harm said, somewhat surprised.

As she headed inside, both officers watched her walk away and then looked at each other with concern.

"Do you think we made her feel uncomfortable?" Mac hypothesized.

Harm shook his head. "No, I think she just wanted to get in before the General started wondering where she was…." The lack of confidence in Harm's voice made her even more uneasy about Jennifer's hasty departure.

"Enjoying your new toy?" he teased, trying to take the edge off the moment.

As usual, it backfired.

"It's not a toy, Harm," Mac returned somewhat snippily, miffed at his comment. "This is a very nice SUV, thank you."

Harm knew he had to implement damage control quickly or this conversation would quickly founder.

"Well, I'm just glad you like it," he said quickly.

That eased her sense of foreboding a little, but not enough to let this outdoor conversation continue.

"Well, we should get inside, too" she said a little too hastily.

Harm gave her an embarrassed look. "After you, Colonel," he said in half-defeated tone as pointed the way with his briefcase.

-TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Out with the Old, in with the New - Chapter 4

A/N: Notes and disclaimers can be found in Chapter 1

1610 Zulu/1010 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Ten years confinement, with two off for good behavior and cooperating with NCIS."

Sturgis Turner slowly shook his head and crossed his arms. "Mac, the Corporal stole blank memory keys and alerted NCIS to what was going on. Five years confinement and eight off,"

"He's a Marine, Sturgis and he was going to resell those stolen keys until Agent McGee told him they were blank. Eight years with two suspended," replied Mac firmly.

Sturgis hissed out a frustrated breath and moved his hands to his hips. "C'mon Colonel, the man he was going to sell them to was the one he fingered. Five years, two suspended."

Mac fired right back. "He fingered him because Special Agent DiNozzo caught the Corporal with the goods. He didn't want to swing alone."

"Six years, one suspended. Take it or I'll see you in court." Colonel MacKenzie had thrown down the verbal gauntlet.

The Bubblehead gave the female JAG a thin smile. "All right Colonel, six years, one suspended…" Tony and Tim who had been standing there silently all along started to move from their place against the wall.

"…with a chance at a possible reduction in sentence after one year served."

Both Agents sighed and leaned back against the wall again.

Mac shook her head. "Two years served."

"One and half, Colonel…."

Harm was walking toward the conference room when Mac and Sturgis came out into the hall.

"Dealerships plural, Sturgis, more like he dragged me through them."

The Dolphin gave a deep chuckle "That sounds more like Harm, so how many?"

"I lost count after six…." She looked up and saw Harm, who gave her a wry smile.

Mac felt a blush rising up her neck. "Harm," she began.

"So are you ready to get your car from Toby?" The aviator/lawyer said quickly cutting off her apology. For his part, Sturgis looked as if he had been caught smoking under the house by his Dad.

"Well, I-"

Her answer and partial apology was cut off by a sharp voice cutting the air.

"Colonel,"

"General!" Mac and both naval officers came to rigid attention.

"Commanders, Colonel." The Marine JAG turned his attention to Mac. "Colonel, I heard you got a replacement for your Corvette," as 'corvette' came out of his mouth, he eyed Harm.

"Yes sir." she replied stoically.

"It isn't one of those luxury SUV's is it Colonel?" the disdain in his voice was evident.

Mac could see by the momentary look that crossed his face that Harm was stung by comment. Both he and Sturgis stood stiffly.

A wan smile passed over JAG Gordon Cresswell's lips.

Mac fought to maintain a neutral face. Harm really hadn't deserved that comment, but then she also knew the Major General was still getting used to working with Navy officers.

"No sir." she responded smartly keeping her eyes straight ahead. "But the Commander did help me pick it out, sir."

Harm's eyes momentarily flashed surprise at her defense of him.

Cresswell looked blandly from the Marine to the navy Commander. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "The Commander helped you pick out your new vehicle, Colonel?"

She looked momentarily straight into the General's eyes. "Yes sir, and he and Commander Turner are repairing my Corvette."

General Cresswell took this new information and added it to his knowledge of Harmon Rabb, Jr. "Why are you repairing her Corvette, Commander?"

Harm pulled himself to his full height. "It's a hobby of mine, sir. Rebuilding cars, that is. I rebuilt my Corvette after it was stripped by thieves a few years back."

A hint of a wry smile touched Cresswell's face – but only momentarily.

"Commander, I learn something new about you every day."

Harm wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or not. The General had been friendlier to him after he had driven to Pennington Medical Center to see how Mac was after the accident. It was after that he noticed the General being a little kinder toward him, asking about Mattie and the like. But there were other times, like now, when he pulled Harm and Sturgis up short.

Gordon M. Cresswell crossed his arms and looked directly into Harmon Rabb's eyes. "Are you and the Colonel close, Commander?"

Mac fought hard to suppress a sharp intake of air.

Harm looked momentarily flustered. "Well, uh, no sir, we're just good friends, general."

Cresswell nodded absently. "I see." He turned back to Mac.

"Colonel, do you mind if I take a look at your new vehicle? I want to make sure that the Commander didn't pressure you into buying something a Marine wouldn't be caught dead in."

Now it was Mac's turn to be momentarily flustered. "Um, no sir, that is, not at all." The Light Colonel stood out of his way as General Cresswell plowed past the two Navy Commanders.

As he headed down the hall toward the elevator, Harm threw Mac an aggravated look. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly in an 'I'm sorry' gesture, before she followed after the JAG.

"Where is it Colonel?" asked the General when they stepped outside.

Mac pointed to the red Liberty "Right over here, sir,"

Cresswell noticed the proximity to Harm's corvette. "You always park by the Commander, Colonel?"

Mac's faltering voice almost gave her away "I- uh, I never really thought about it, sir," the Marine JAG attorney answered, recovering quickly, "I've pretty much always parked here."

"Um hmm," the General responded noncommittally, as he did a slow walk around the cherry red vehicle.

"How does she handle?" he said as he put his hand to the side window and scanned the interior.

Mac tried to ignore his minute inspection of her SUV. "Very smooth sir," she replied confidently. "She handles the Beltway traffic well."

The General halted his inspection and turned to her. "I'm not talking about on the road, Colonel."

"Sir?" For a moment, Mac didn't know what to think.

Gordon Cresswell gave her a smile reserved for slow recruits. "I'm talking about off-road, Colonel," he elaborated patiently for her.

Mac decided to be honest. "I-I don't know, sir."

The General moved closer to her. His voice took on a hard edge. "You don't know? You mean you didn't try her out off-road?"

Now the Marine JAG officer was starting to feel as if she was on a slippery slope. "Well, the salesman did let me take it out on a dirt road…." That was a weak defense and Mac knew it. She wished she could take those words back.

The Marine JAG's voice cracked like a whip on her excuse. "You do not test an SUV by just taking it on a leisurely drive down a dirt road."

Mac wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Cresswell gave her a steely look. "On my six, Colonel," he snapped.

"Aye, aye, sir."

They both proceeded back inside.

-TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Out with the Old, in with the New - Chapter 5

A/N: Notes and disclaimers can be found in Chapter 1

1724 Zulu/Local 1124

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Meet me at the dirt raceway near Springfield on Saturday at 0630," his eyes gleamed in anticipation of competition with another Marine. (Too damn many sailors around here, better goad her so she won't back down) "Unless you sleep in on Saturdays, Colonel?"

Mac's jaw line became taut as she stared straight ahead, not looking at the General. "I never sleep in on weekends," she turned her head to his face "Sir."

"Outstanding Colonel," he said with a thin smile, "I look forward to kicking your six on Saturday."

She regarded him with a small smirk of her own. "With all due respect Sir, I'll be doing the six kicking."

Gordon Cresswell's smile grew. "Looking forward to you trying Colonel. Dismissed."

Mac drew herself up to her full height. "Aye, aye, sir." The JAG Marine snapped to attention then pivoted on her heel smartly making strong exit from his office.

The General continued to smile as he sat at his desk watching her as she exited. (It's good to have a fellow Marine around) he mused to himself as he resumed reviewing the court briefs stacked on his desk.

Mac was looking forward to making the General pay for that remark 'unless you sleep in on Saturdays, Colonel' (oooh! Men; they're all alike…) She was really going to enjoy wiping that smirk off his face. She almost didn't see Sturgis Turner as he strolled into her line of sight.

"Whoa Mac, slow down, where's the fire?"

Mac thought for half a moment about not even bothering to look at him. After all, he was one of them. But then she thought about how he had been honored that Mac would let him work on her car. Sometimes Sturgis could be a very nice fellow.

She stopped and gave the Bubblehead a sarcastic smile "Raging out of control in the General's office," she quipped.

"Careful Colonel," the former Dolphin rumbled. Concern showed in his eyes. "What happened in there, Mac?"

"The General challenged me to a road race." She said simply.

The submariner/attorney was taken aback. "A road race?" he repeated making sure he hadn't misunderstood her.

"Yep," she said as she headed into the coffee break area. Sturgis followed her, determined to find out more about this.

She didn't see Harm as he walked into her line of vision. He had started to make himself a cup of coffee when he looked up to see Mac and Sturgis enter the tiny room. It was obvious to Harm that his old academy buddy was trying to get Mac to give him more information about something.

"C'mon Mac," said Sturgis in his calm patient voice, "Maybe you misunderstood him."

"Misunderstood who?" the Commander asked as he offered to pour both a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Sturgis accepted, but Mac was intent on finishing her conversation with Commander Turner.

"I did not *misunderstand him* Sturgis, he challenged me to a road race," she said evenly as she held out her cup to Harm.

"A road race?" Harm repeated his eyebrows climbing upwards as he poured coffee into both of their cups.

She gave Harm an exasperated look. "Not now Harm," she said dismissively, "Look guys, I have a lot of work to do." It was a lie, but an innocent one that would keep Commander Curious out of this conversation that she was going to quickly terminate.

Sturgis nodded. "So do I. We'll continue this conversation later, Colonel," he gave Harm a quick look, "I need to talk to you about the Randall deposition, buddy."

Harm though was not about to be thrown out of this conversation with Mac so easily. "In a few minutes Sturg, I'll be right there."

Sturgis Turner could see his two best friends were about to have another one of their discussions. He was beginning to learn that it was best not to interfere when they had these.

"I'll be waiting," he said as he left the room to the Lieutenant Colonel and the Commander.

Mac was about to leave when Harm's faltering features caught her heart.

"Mac? What's going on?" he said his voice full of concern. "What did the General say to you?"

She sighed turned around to face him. Her dutiful knight was again riding to her rescue – sometimes she wished Harm wasn't so damned—

"Mac," He surreptitiously touched her arm. She locked her chocolate brown eyes on his deep blue ones. "What did he say to you?"

-so damned concerned and kind.

"It's all right Harm," she said softly, quickly reassuring him. She also gave him a small smile to let him know that everything really was all right. In the old days she would have brushed past him and told him 'they'd talk about it later' or 'none of his business'. It wouldn't have made him back off, of course, and he would have probed even deeper.

Nowadays, Harm would take her warning at face value and back off, giving her space – the last thing she really wanted right now.

"He challenged me to a road race Saturday morning to test my SUV's off road capabilities." She explained honestly.

Harm visibly relaxed. That cocky Flyboy grin of his appeared. "Challenged you to an off road race? You didn't accept, did you?"

Her exasperated look spoke volumes. "Of course you did," he said sarcastically. answering his own question as he put the carafe back on the burner, "Marines never back down from a challenge, right?"

Mac wasn't about to stand for his snide comments. "Look Navy, I had high scores on the escape and evasion defensive driving test I took last month, I think I can handle this."

"Mac, he's-"

The Light Colonel was quick to cut him off. "He's what, Commander? An experienced driver? A combat veteran? A man?"

"No Mac," he said quietly trying to calm her, "that's not what I was going to say, I was going to say he might be more experienced than you with this kind of driving."

The Marine attorney wasn't about that obstacle stand in her way. "Well then, you can just watch on Saturday and see how I beat him."

He gave her an amused grin. "Is that an invitation, Marine?"

She gave him one right back. "Call it what you want, Navy, if you can haul your six outta bed at o' dark thirty and make the drive to Springfield, you can watch me kick his butt."

With that, the Marine attorney sauntered saucily out of the break area and back to her office. Harm crossed his arms leaned against the counter, watching her while grinning and shaking his head.

1220 Zulu/0620 Local

Springfield-Brigham Speedway

Springfield, Virginia

It was dark, overcast and threatening to rain as Mac pulled into the gravel parking lot. Over to the left sat the general's OD green Nissan Xterra. Cresswell, with his crash helmet already on, was leaning against his SUV, arms crossed.

"Good morning sir," she said saluting.

"Good morning Colonel, are you ready to do this?"

At that moment, a fire engine red Corvette pulled into the lot and parked on the right hand side of the lot.

"Your cheering section, Colonel?" Cresswell inquired dryly.

Harm saluted as he got out of his car "Good morning, general."

Gordon Cresswell returned the salute. "Commander, are you here as moral support?"

"Just a neutral observer, sir," replied the naval Commander, offering Cresswell a wry smile, "And to verify the winner." He added.

"I don't think we'll need anybody to verify the winner Commander, but you're welcome to stay and watch."

"Thank you sir," replied Harm quickly.

"Don't mention it," grumbled Cresswell under his breath. He turned to Mac. "Come on Colonel, let's get this show on the road."

Mac was strapping on her crash helmet. "Aye sir,"

The two marines got in their respective vehicles and drove to the starting line.

Mac pulled even with Cresswell.

"The first one past the finish marker is the winner," explained the general, "The loser springs for the carwashes and the winner gets bragging rights,"

The two SUVs engines revved.

Mac watched as the Cresswell counted down the start with his hand _three…two…one…_

Cresswell started off with a slight lead as the two vehicles left the starting line. Mac was able to pull ahead of him as they left the first turn.

As they entered the wooded area she and the General were dead even.

Mac shifted into lower gear as the trucks started climbing the first hill.

Cresswell remained slightly in the lead until they reached the top where Mac pulled ahead.

Throughout their drive on the first hill, Mac maintained a slight lead. As they hit the downward curves, the Colonel overcorrected on one hairpin turn causing her to lose the lead.

She made up for that as both vehicles hit the muddy bog at the bottom of the hill.

The second hill was more challenging as the mud had congealed slightly, taking on the consistency of brown pudding.

Harm was able to see from his vantage point that neither vehicle was slowed by the mud.

As they reached the top of the second hill they found the track was now loose, dry soil that boiled up as roiling clouds of smoke.

The Commander could see as both SUVs entered the second set of downward curves that they were coated with layer of wet mud and road grime. Both jockeyed for lead as they maneuvered through the last set of hairpin turns.

The last stretch of the dirt track was a series of low hills followed by a long straightaway.

Cresswell had regained the lead and was holding his own until the last hill when the Xterra hit it at the wrong angle and dug into the hill sideways. The Nissan SUV wobbled precariously for a moment.

Mac slowed and looked over at the General, checking to see if he was all right.

General Cresswell, annoyed by the fact his overconfidence almost caused him to crash, waved at her to go on. To emphasize his point, he gunned his engine as if he were going to rejoin the race at any moment.

Sarah MacKenzie didn't waste any more time checking on him. She quickly put her Liberty in gear and skillfully maneuvered over the last hill and bounded out onto the straightaway, followed close behind by the General.

Harm watched as the two battled back and forth for the lead.

First it was the General pulling ahead…

Then Mac pulled ahead…

Then the General battled back…

Truthfully, Harm could not see who was in the lead as they approached the finish line, due to the cloud of dust they were raising. For a few moments the aviator/lawyer could not see anything as the dust cloud rolled toward him. Partially shielding his eyes and nose from the choking dust, the Commander tried to see who made it across the finish line….

1303 Zulu/0703 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm pulled into his parking space and turned off the Corvette's engine. As he started to get out, Mac pulled up in her Jeep Liberty.

"Good morning, Mac,"

Colonel MacKenzie got out of her SUV and smiled at her partner.

"Good morning, Harm,"

The naval Commander looked at the Mac newly cleaned SUV.

"Looks nice," he commented.

Mac looked back at her truck and then back at Harm with a warm smile on her face, "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

Gordon Cresswell came out of the building to the salutes of both attorneys.

"Good morning, sir" Harm said crisply.

"As you were, Commander, Colonel," the General said briskly as he returned their salutes.

He eyed Mac's clean Liberty. "Colonel, I want you to know that I want a rematch."

Mac couldn't stop the grin that came to her lips. "Anytime you're ready sir,"

Unfortunately, Harm also smiled.

The General's voice was hard as flint. "Something amusing, Commander?"

"Ah, no sir, General," Harm said quickly.

Gordon Cresswell gave the man a baleful look before turning back to Mac with a wan smile on his face.

"Colonel,"

"Yes sir?"

"Outstanding job yesterday,"

"Yes sir," Mac acknowledged.

Cresswell gave her a quick stern look.

"Don't get cocky Colonel," he warned, "I intend to win next time,"

"With all due respect sir," she said firmly with a challenging smile on her face, "like hell you will."

Instead of ripping into her for the comment, Gordon Cresswell laughed heartily. "I'll see you both inside," he said as he walked back toward the front doors of JAG Headquarters.

The Marine JAG was still thinking about how she had bested him in the shooting qualification and now this. Still, it was nice having another Marine to meet his challenges. "Watch your six, Colonel. Next time I'm not taking prisoners," he said softly to himself.

Harm looked over at his partner when he was sure that the general was safely inside. "You have a death wish Colonel,"

Mac gave him a sunny smile, "Nah, he knows it was racer's bravado."

"Racer's bravado?" the Commander repeated incredulously.

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Harm? Bragging rights? Remember?"

Harm nodded his head in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh right; I hope he remembers that, Marine,"

Mac rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Sailor," then she gave her partner a small smile to show it wasn't supposed to be a mean comment.

Harm gave her a dry smile in return.

For a few moments they walked in silence toward the building's entrance.

"That was some pretty skillful driving, Marine," Harm said after a few minutes.

"I do a lot better when I'm not listening to sappy talk radio programs," she retorted.

Harm gave her a smirk, "So what's next? Qualifying rounds for the Winston 400?"

Mac gave him a grin. "Funny Navy," then she turned serious, "Thanks, by the way,"

"For what?" he asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"For getting me to realize I needed a new vehicle," she said seriously.

Harm gave her a satirical smile in return. "I thought that was pretty obvious, Mac,"

The female Marine gave him a half-amused, half-irritated glance, "Look, I'm trying to be nice, okay?"

Harm chuckled, "Okay Marine, okay, you're welcome," then he became serious for a moment.

"Say, how much time do you have before you're supposed to be in court this morning?"

She smiled. "Twenty minutes and nineteen seconds, what do you have in mind?"

Harm thought for a moment. "How about coffee in the break area?"

She nodded. "Okay Navy, I guess I can spare 11 minutes for you,"

"Actually it's more like 10 minutes and 58 seconds…."

Mac stopped short and gave him a bewildered stare. "Wait a minute, how did you…?"

Harm gave one his patented blinding grins. "Guess you're rubbing off on me, Marine, C'mon my treat."

She shook her head and gave him sensual smile in return, "Navy, you never cease to amaze me…."

Harm laughed quietly as they both headed for the door. Gentleman that he always was, He opened the door for her and guided her inside. She gave him a warm smile in return.

-Finis


End file.
